Emma Jekyill
Ranger Jekyill Emma of the Pyxis Ranger Coalition, Protégé to Void-Walker Pyxis Romani Rayya, Captain of the HPS-216 Starfiend and the Black Pack is a trained navigator by House Vela, fighter pilot, helmsman and a Pyxis war hero, fighting House Cygnus on Imperial Prime from 3189 to 3192 and the STO in the Battle of Diomikato in 3200. During her long Ranger- and command training on Diomikato by House Aquila she has also obtained the necessary skills to pilot tanks, shuttles, drones, power suits and mechs. Not to forget, she is a trained marksman and expert in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. Traits and Appearance Most of the time Emma wears the black dress uniform with golden highlights of the Black Pack from the Pyxis Ranger Coalition. Usually Emma has a light red hair color but dyes it blue, it’s very long and straight, mostly worn open, but sometimes in a french braid. The eyes are light green and have nothing special to it. Emma’s skin is not unusual for Pyxis very pale, since she lived most of their live on spaceships, like the HPS-216 Starfiend and the Lodestone, there was no chance to develop a natural tan. In Pyxis fashion Emma has cultural tattoos, telling who she is, and what she does and about her adventures. On her right upper arm she a large stylized and colorful tattoo of the Ranger Coalition Phoenix. Followed by a fully colored sleeve of sixteen flowers, Roses, Ever Changing Lilies and Lavatongues, symbolizing the comrades that lost their lives under her command. On her left upper arm Emma carries the Patch of the Black Pack and a stylized compass behind. Emma is a very gentle person to serfs and nobles alike with great respect for everybody as long nobody threatens her, her family and friends or those who need protection. Early Life Emma is the firstborn and only child of Jekyill Marica, Citizen of Lodestone and Custodian of Kymay Manor. Her natural father is unknown to her, and she has no known affiliation with him. Her mother kept the true identity of her father a secret and told her daughter always he was some long dead Attendant she only met once. Emma grew up in Kymay Manor together with Void-Walker Pyxis Romani Rayya, which just was born one day after her. Both girls mistook them self as twin sisters in their early childhood, the reason for that was Rayya’s slightly older twin brothers. Rayya’s father Yaro was never amused about this relationship and tried to break the bond the two girls had without success. Someday both understood that they are actually not twins or sisters, but that kept them both not from being best friends until today and still calling each other fully convinced ‘sister’. Education and Stats Emma received together with Rayya private tutoring at Kymay Manor from Rayya's grandmother Loreseeker Pyxis Kymay Sarina and other very qualified teachers for the best education possible on the Lodestone. At age fourteen, both of the girls were send by Sarina to Haqani for House Vela’s navigator training and visited the College of Navigation on Pharos. In addition to their regular studies Emma and Rayya where trained in basic piloting of space craft, while they needed to stay there for four years until they mastered their navigation skills. After the long stay on Haqani has finally ended for both girls, they moved at age eighteen voluntarily to Diomikato in the Aliya-System and stayed there another four years at the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium to become Rangers. They extended the regular time on Diomikato by three years for advanced Ranger and Officer’s training. In addition Emma and Rayya received piloting training for every vehicle the Imperial Legion has to offer, with focus on piloting strike fighters and space craft. With the end of Emma’s long education she has proved on multiple occasions to be a responsible and highly qualified Navigator and Ranger. Able to handle LINES and a specialist for PATHS. The Family Tree This family tree shows where Emma actually comes from and to which people she is related to. However, the only living person knowing about those details is her mother Marica. Emma’s origins are a well-kept secret since her father made very clear he is not interested in his bastard born daughter from a Pyxis serf. The other reason is to protect her from those that still on the hunt of the former House Cygnus traitors. Biography Emma is born on September 9th 3167 on the Lodestone to Jekyill Marica, Citizen of Lodestone and Custodian of Kymay Manor. 3181 Emma had to leave the Lodestone together with Rayya for LINES navigation training on Pharos attending the College of Navigation. 3185 Emma and Rayya decided to become Rangers and moved together to Diomikato and attended there the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium for extended Ranger and leadership training. 3187 Emma was kidnapped and left behind in Diomikato’s White Trine by noble students of the AAA and saved by Centurion Aquila Furius Augustus Gaius. 3189 Emma and Rayya graduated from AAA and joined the Void Wolves on board of the HPS-186 Ivory Specter. They had their first mission in this unit on Imperial Prime. The Ivory Specter got destroyed and most of its crew died on day one, which forced Emma, Rayya, Bone and Star to join up with Legio CDIV Noctua. 3192 After more than two years Emma, Rayya, Bone and Star were assumed be KIA after they were missing for over two years with no chance to make contact with the families in the war zone of Imperial Prime. 3192 The four surviving Rangers finally had the chance to leave Imperial Prime and went Home to the Lodestone, were they became for a short time Ever Changing Lilies on board of the HPS-430 Star Chaser under the command of Rayya’s grandfather, the Warden Errant Pyxis Kymay Timucin. 3192 Emma became Rayya’s first officer on board in the HPS-216 Starfiend. 3194 Rayya’s “Void Walk” 3195 Rayya’s “A bar is no place for a Wyzbuk” 3195 Rayya’s grandfather, Warden Errant Pyxis Kymay Timucin died at age 133, of a cerebral hemorrhage after an unfortunate fall, who treated Emma like his own blood as well. 3198 Emma earned Rayya earned the honors of being a 'Voidwalker' by House Vela standards. 3199 Rayya’s grandmother, Loreseeker Pyxis Kymay Sarina died at age 99, after a long illness, who treated Emma like her own blood as well. 3200 January: Emma was in command of the HPS-216 Starfiend during a failed rescue mission, which was a terrorist trap and destroyed together with the HPS-521 Fierce Columba two hostile Corvettes. 3200 February “Pyx-CIS” 3200 March “The Eagle and Phoenix Dance” 3200 July Emma joined the AQN Silver Sword under the command of Centurion Aquila Furius Augustus Gaius as Navigator and navigation teacher for PATHS. Military Honorifics Pyxis Military Awards: “I shall be their Shield” Shield Award in Silver (10 years of service) “I shall be their Sword” Crossed Swords Award in Bronze (Imperial Prime) “I shall be their Beacon” Lantern Award in Silver (Imperial Prime) “For we are Rangers” Phoenix Award in Void (Imperial Prime) Cross of Life (Imperial Prime) Wings of Blood (For destroying a pirate station in the Aliya-System) Aquilan Military Awards: Feather of Gallantry (Imperial Prime) Commendation of Brave Conduct (Imperial Prime) Bravery Shield (Battle of Diomikato) Original Character Art 00 Jekyill Emma.jpg|Ranger Jeykill Emma by Ikanu96 01 Jekyill Emma.png|Ranger Jeykill Emma by Ozumii Wizard hhhha12a.png|Ranger Jeykill Emma by Ozumii Wizard (Sketch) 02 Jekyill Emma.png|Ranger Jeykill Emma by Ozumii Wizard (Colored Sketch) Related Stories, Roleplaying and Art Database * Story Log Doc * Google Drive Backups Stories *Emma is closely tied to Void-Walker Pyxis Romani Rayya and Voidtouched Pyxis Romani Raetac their stories. *The Eagle and Phoenix Dance Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Pyxis Ranger Coalition